Drama Total: El Reencuentro
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: Luego de cinco meses fuera de ese desagradable show, Courtney se pudo olvidar de la mayoría de los malos recuerdos que este le producía y pudo continuar con su perfecta vida... hasta que una carta le llega.
1. Chapter 1

**Drama Total: El reencuentro**

_Nueva historia! Hace mucho que no escribía. Todo narrado del punto de vista de Courtney. Situado cinco meses después de que termino Drama Total Gira Mundial. Espero que les guste! Iré subiendo los otros capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. _

* * *

><p>Todo parecía indicar que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, me levanté temprano a ordenar los últimos papeles que contenían mi futuro como las diversas clases que tomé, la escuela en la cual me recibí con el mejor promedio de todos los estudiantes y algunas pasantías las que me ayudarían a llegar más rápidamente a mi sueño, el de ser una exitosa abogada en una prestigiosa firma.<br>Tan sólo faltaban un par de meses para ingresar a la mejor universidad de Canadá donde fui aceptada, tenía a mi vida bajo control sin ningún sobresalto, mucha gente lo hubiese encontrado monótono o aburrido, mientras que yo lo encontraba simplemente perfecto, después de todo era Courtney Westwood la ambiciosa chica tipo A que no temía aplicar cualquier medio para llegar a sus fines, o sea ganar.  
>Baje por las escaleras hacia la cocina donde me preparé un rápido desayuno, tranquila me senté a leer las múltiples demandas que estaba tramitando <em>estos inútiles que se hacen llamar mis abogados no pueden hacer nada bien<em>-pensé, organizando un gran pilar de hojas fuera de lugar. En la nevera yacía una nota, guarde el pilar de hojas y leí lo que esta decía:

_Querida Courtney,  
>Nos tuvimos que ir de urgencia de viaje para arreglar algunas cosas de tipo laboral. Hay comida en el refrigerador para calentar, volveremos en una semana. Recuerda de chequear el correo. Con amor: Mama y Papa.<em>

Bueno parece que nuevamente tengo la casa para mi sola, otra vez se fueron de viaje de negocios y ¡Sin saludar! ¿Qué clase de padres hace eso? Rápidamente antes de que lo olvidase salí hacia el buzón de correo y saqué un gran pilón de cartas, comencé a leerlas y clasificarlas _Cuentas, Cuentas, Carta de mis abogados, Cuentas, Subscripción a una revista, Cuentas, Cuentas, Carta de Drama Total, Cuentas… ¿¡CARTA DE DRAMA TOTAL! _Comencé a hiperventilar, mi corazón latía sin parar, lentamente me senté totalmente petrificada con la carta en las dos manos, ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la última temporada, la temporada que descontroló y arruino todo. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, los malos recuerdos que tanto traté olvidar estaban volviendo a resurgir, el peor recuerdo apareció de repente en mi mente, podía ver su figura y su expresión arrogante como si lo tuviese enfrente… Duncan. La persona que más me lastimo y engañó en televisión internacional con esa desagradable gótica, más recuerdos invadían mi mente. Ya casi lo olvidaba por completo y ¡Justo ahora volvía a aparecer! Cuando mi vida volvía a tomar rumbo luego de toda esa humillación.  
>Mi perfecta vida se desmoronaba en frente a mis ojos a medida que comencé a abrir la carta, sin sospechar lo que esta podría llegar a contener. Respire profundo, y comencé a leerla:<p>

_Estimada Courtney Westwood,  
>Saludos cordiales de la franquicia de Drama Total, esperamos que la carta haya llegado a su destino sin mayor problema. Estamos felices de anunciar que estaremos organizando y celebrando un reencuentro de todos los ex-campistas el próximo lunes, el cual durará una semana. La estadía será en la Isla donde fue realizada la primera temporada. Junto a esta carta, adjuntaremos un pasaje de avión con la fecha estimada que la conducirá al lugar previamente nombrado. No va a ser posible declinar la invitación ya que viene incluida con el contrato que firmó antes de ingresar a la primera temporada.<br>La esperamos con ansias,  
>Drama Total y el mejor anfitrión nunca antes visto: Chris Mclean.<em>

La ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, ¡No puede ser que me obliguen a regresar a esa _pocilga_! Exclamé gritando. Saqué el boleto de avión y lo leí ¡Tenía fecha para mañana! Chris siempre sabe qué hacer para molestar a la gente-dije mientras arrojaba con odio la carta a la basura.  
>Era mañana, mañana volvería a ver a todos insoportables concursantes. No había mantenido contacto con ninguno, ni tampoco me hubiese interesado mantenerlo, para lograr lo que yo anhelaba en la vida no los necesitaba ¡Y pensar que creía que podría eliminar el recuerdo de ese pedante show de mi mente! Rápidamente comencé a armar mi maleta, gasté todo el resto del día en comprar las cosas que creía necesarias para sobrevivir en esa isla por toda una semana.<br>Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que pasaría al otro día, más recuerdos invadieron mi mente, pero uno en particular no me dejó tranquila… _él_.


	2. Chapter 2

El momento más temido llegó, hoy era el día en el cual me encontraría con todos nuevamente. No había podido dormir nada anoche, eso se notaba en mis ojos, unas grandes y circulares ojeras los rodeaban. Antes de salir de mi casa deje todo ordenado con una nota para mis padres por si por algún motivo, llegaban antes que yo de su viaje. Un taxi se hallaba fuera de mi casa, esperándome para llevarme al aeropuerto de Toronto. Puse las últimas cosas en su lugar y agarré mi equipaje. Respiré hondo y subí al taxi, de ahí en más me dediqué a dormir todo lo que no había podido la noche anterior.

El aeropuerto de Toronto estaba a una hora y media de donde yo vivía y era uno de los más grandes y conocidos de Canadá. Al bajar del taxi me esperaba un hombre con una remera con la cara de Chris, lo que encontré bastante patético, para ayudarme con el equipaje y los trámites del mismo para ponerlo en el avión. Lentamente y vacilando más que nunca, entré al aeropuerto, _eres fuerte, eres Courtney, no puedes estar intimidada por esas personas-_pensé. Al ingresar sentí como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia mí, caminé hacia un asiento libre a esperar a que me llamen para abordar el avión, saqué un libro para simular que estaba haciendo algo, mientras que observaba quienes estaban y lo que estaban haciendo.  
>La sala estaba llena de bullicio, vi a Geoff y a Bridgette besándose en una butaca cerca de la recepción y a Heather dándole órdenes a Lindsay y discutiendo con Alejandro, <em>algunas cosas nunca cambian-<em>pensé. Continué mirando a los otros ex-campistas, ya casi estaban todos, Beth y Trent parecían tener problemas con el peso de las maletas y a Izzy la habían retenido por querer llevar consigo explosivos. Rápidamente miré hacia la entrada, el calor comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, la ira contenida, los malos recuerdos. En una posición firme y con mis rasgos endurecidos vi como entraba Gwen y como la seguía atrás el cara de cretino alias Duncan. Se dirigían a la zona de equipajes para que los pesen y revisen.  
>No me había dado cuenta de que seguía shockeada por su entrada y de que inconscientemente lo seguía mirando. De pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron, hacía cinco meses que no contemplaba esos cálidos ojos verde-azulados. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, los mismos estaban duros y distantes. Sentía como si no nos conociéramos, parecía ser que él había hecho un mejor trabajo tratando de olvidar todo lo que vivimos mejor que yo. El contacto visual se cortó bruscamente gracias a que la cara pálida lo llamó para que vaya a sentarse con ella. Dejé salir un suspiro, cada uno estaba en sus cosas, prácticamente ignorándose unos a otros, <em>esto no va a ser tan malo<em>-pensé. Una semana, tan sólo una semana y podré continuar con mi vida sin Drama Total ni Duncan.  
>El altoparlante comenzó a llamar a todos para abordar, tomé mis cosas mientras que una mujer comenzó a llevar a todo el grupo hacía nuestro avión exclusivo. Me limité a seguir al resto, sin ganas de hablar ni de quejarme de nada, todo lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo Heather.<p>

**Heather:** Yo me rehúso a subirme a esto. No viajo en clase turista.  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Y yo me rehúso a subirme con eso (_señalando a Heather)_

Todos reían menos yo, ¿Cómo pueden reírse así de un chiste de la roba-novios? Observé con recelo como Gwen y Duncan chocaron los cinco después de haber molestado a Heather. Finalmente me dieron el número de asiento en el cual me tocaba sentarme, crucé los dedos para que no me toque ni con Harold, Heather, Sierra o Gwen ni mucho menos Duncan.  
>Teníamos seis horas de viaje para llegar a la dichosa isla. Observé que los asientos eran de a tres y que el avión era mucho peor que Gira Mundial, <em>tengo que demandar al show si salgo viva de esto-<em>pensé. Asiento 14, perfecto, al menos me toca del lado de afuera. Busqué mi asiento con la vista, del 14 al 16, al fin lo encontré. Levanté la mirada y pude ver con quién iría a compartir el viaje. Entré en shock al ver que estaban Duncan y Gwen respectivamente. Los dos me miraron y fue cuando no me pude contener más.

**Courtney:** ¿Dónde está Chris? ¡Demando verlo YA! O al encargado que se atrevió a poner mi asiento al lado del imbécil insensible y la mentirosa gótica.

El Chef salió de la cabina del piloto con un atuendo bastante embarazoso.

**Chef:** El encargado de poner los asientos así fue Chris, soldados. Para generar más drama, los productores situaron las cámaras en todos los rincones del avión.

Toda la multitud se estaba quejando.

**Courtney:** No me importa lo que a Chris se le dio la gana de hacer, ordeno que me cambien de lugar, hay espacio libre al lado de Cody. (_Sierra comenzó a gruñir como un animal salvaje)  
><em>**Chef:** Las reglas son las reglas, creo que usted lo sabe más que todos aquí soldado.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> La princesa malcriada parece que no puede soportar un minuto sin quejarse.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> No me interesa lo que tengas para decir ogro, ¡yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga!

Fruncí el ceño y me senté. El chef parecía tener bastantes problemas a la hora de despegar el avión. ¡En este programa nunca contrataban gente eficiente!  
>A fin de cuentas, el avión pudo despegar sin mayores daños. Gwen y Duncan estaban conversando acerca de las vacaciones que se iban a tomar cuando vuelvan de la isla.<br>Todavía podía sentir los celos resurgiendo, nunca pude olvidar al arrogante delincuente. Sin embargo, nadie podía saberlo, con un nudo en la garganta traté de reprimir todos los sentimientos que se apoderaban de mí. Tomé el libro que había llevado con migo, esta vez sí prestándole atención. Algunos ya se estaban quedando dormidos, ya que no había mucho para hacer en el avión. La música que provenían de los auriculares de Duncan cada vez sonaba más fuerte, impidiéndome concentrar en mi lectura, no pude aguantar más ese rock estilo punk y le quité un auricular para que pueda escucharme.

**Courtney:** Duncan, ¿Podrías bajar tu música? ¡No puedo concentrarme ni un poco en lo que estoy tratando de leer!

Duncan me miró e ignorándome se volvió a poner el auricular, subiendo aún más la música, tan sólo para molestarme. No dudé en quitarle el auricular nuevamente.

**Courtney:** ¡Duncan! ¡Baja tu molesta e insoportable música de una vez! Podrías mostrar un poco de respeto en las acciones que otros están intentando realizar.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues tan estirada como siempre.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¡No soy estirada! Estoy intentando leer.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Leyendo un libro de leyes y acciones legales? Wow, vaya diversión, me impresionas, princesa.

"Princesa" no me había llamado así desde Luz, Drama, Acción. Nuevamente el nudo en la garganta, lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. No podía perder el control, no podía dejar que él se dé cuenta de que todavía me importaba.

**Duncan:** ¿Courtney? ¿Se te terminaron las contestaciones? Pensé que tenías un mayor repertorio de frases y palabras para contestar…

El control se me estaba yendo, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, la cual fue suficiente para que Duncan se dé cuenta de lo que sucedía. Un último contacto visual. Su mirada era inquietante, trataba de descifrar que estaba pasando. No podía permitir que se diese cuenta. Fruncí el ceño y corté nuestro contacto visual. Recién había pasado una hora de viaje, lo cual me preocupaba y bastante. Estas iban a ser las cinco horas más largas de toda mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos en el avión ya se encontraban dormidos. Todos menos Duncan y yo. Él se dedicaba a escuchar su molesta música en un volumen que se consideraría normal para un ser humano mientras que yo continuaba leyendo mi libro, parecía que nuestra incomoda conversación de hacía ya quince minutos atrás nunca hubiese ocurrido. Quizás era más fácil de esa manera. Tan sólo simular que nada había pasado entre nosotros. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Sigilosamente mire hacía donde estaba Duncan con disimulo, la música proveniente de sus auriculares ya no se podía escuchar más. Volví mi mirada hacia adelante y me dediqué a escuchar como él, cuidadosamente, guardaba su ipod en su mochila negra cubierta con calaveras. Dejé salir otro suspiro, esta vez, Duncan se percató del mismo y no dudó en decir algo.

**Duncan:** Emm, algunos tratamos de dormir aquí, si no te importa.

Tan sólo lo miré, todavía incrédula de que me haya dirigido nuevamente la palabra. No emití sonidoy giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda.

**Duncan:** Wow, no te tenía tan susceptible, cariño.

Seguía desafiándome, él quería que reaccione a sus provocaciones. No le importaba hasta donde tenía que llegar para sacarme de mis cabales.

**Duncan:** No me estaría equivocando si te digo que _todavía no te has podido olvidar de mí…_

La gota que rebalsó el vaso, estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a bromear con eso después de todo lo que me había hecho? Sin vacilar volví a enfrentarlo, cara a cara.

**Courtney:** Parece ser que nuevamente dejas entrever tu visible falta de sentimientos, _¡Tú insensible-mentiroso-criminal-dos caras-cretino-infiel!_

Casi sin aliento pronuncié la última palabra. En mis ojos se podía percibir la ira acumulada de tantos meses totalmente dispuesta a salir. Por un segundo pude ver cómo la culpa se paseaba por los ojos de Duncan, que en ese momento era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que formule su respuesta.

**Duncan:** Me halagas, muñeca. No puedo creer que alguien tan correcta como tú hable de esa manera.

Sin darnos cuenta, volvíamos a caer en los mismos parámetros, misma rutina una y otra vez. Nuestro orgullo impedía que mostráramos sentimiento alguno. Nos cubríamos con una coraza imaginaria en la cual sólo nosotros podíamos acceder. El único problema era que mi coraza, mi preciada armadura se estaba quebrando, gracias a él. Gracias a ese delincuente. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, tan… vulnerable.

**Courtney:** ¿Por qué?

Esto lo desconcertó completamente, estaba esperando una respuesta desafiante de mi parte.

**Duncan:** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¿Por qué me dejaste y _engañaste_ con Gwen?

Silencio, esa sí que no se la esperaba venir.

**Courtney:** ¿Acaso yo ya no te importaba más? ¿O fue por qué en realidad _nunca estuviste enamorado de mí_?

Tensión, se sentía en el aire. Continué con mis reproches, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de contener el llanto mucho más así que me apresuré.

**Courtney:** Nunca me diste una explicación, Duncan. Ni te disculpaste.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos. Ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos un cierre.

**Courtney:** ¿Sabes qué? Desearía nunca haberme apuntado a ese estúpido reality show, lo único que logré haciéndolo fue humillarme publicamente. Los dos sabemos que no concordamos, somos completamente opuestos. No tengo idea como pensé que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Yo te amaba, Duncan. Y no pareció importarte…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Ya no me importaba que Duncan me viese en ese estado tan deplorable, ni que el avión estuviese minado de cámaras. Debía dejar que todas esas emociones reprimidas salgan de alguna manera.

**Duncan:** Courtney, yo…

_Atención a todos los pasajeros, estaremos descendiendo en la isla en un par de minutos.  
>Para mayor seguridad abrochen sus cinturones y manténganse sentados.<em>

Todos comenzaron a despertar. Me apresuré a secarme las lágrimas mientras Duncan se acomodaba en su asiento, completamente inmóvil.

**Gwen:** (_Riendo) _¿Duncan? ¿Estás bien? ¡Parece que el vuelo no te ha hecho para nada bien!

Duncan continuaba inmóvil, hasta que Gwen lo codeó.

**Duncan:** No he dormido nada, eso es todo.

Me sobresalté al escuchar como algunos estaban entrando en pánico porque el cinturón de seguridad no les funcionaba.  
><em>Tres temporadas y no saben que el show no tiene presupuesto-<em>pensé.  
>Con algunos desperfectos, pudimos aterrizar sanos y salvos, o al menos todos nosotros menos Harold que al no funcionarle el cinturón terminó golpeándose con todo lo que encontró. Tomé mi equipaje y lo conduje hacia donde una vez fue la ceremonia de eliminación. Tomé asiento en uno de los troncos al igual que los demás ex-campistas. No pasó mucho hasta que Chris bajó de su helicóptero y vino directo a recibirnos.<p>

**Chris:** Bienvenidos nuevamente, campistas. Imagino que han extrañado a su querido y sobretodo apuesto anfitrión.  
><strong>Noah:<strong> Estamos _taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_ felices.  
><strong>Heather:<strong> ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

**Chris:** ¡Amo su entusiasmo! Por eso los convoqué para el más dramático rencuentro nunca antes visto. Van a tener que convivir toda una semana, realizando algunos desafíos. Cada uno con una recompensa. Las chicas van a dormir en la cabina que antes era de los topos gritones y los chicos en la que antes era de los bagres asesinos. La semana de desafíos comienza mañana, esta noche la tienen libre para instalarse. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> ¿Puedo no hacer los desafíos y tomar sol en la playa? ¿O quizás pintarme las uñas mientras estoy con mi nueva bikini en la playa?  
><strong>Chris:<strong> ¡Perfecto, no hay preguntas! Los veo mañana a primera hora.

Me dirigí hacia la cabina de los topos, al entrar la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí. Sabía que no les caía bien a las demás, pero eso no me impediría ganar las recompensas e irme con dignidad a mi casa. Bridgette me había separado una cama arriba de la de ella. Era con la única persona que me interesaba seguir en contacto luego de este patético reencuentro.  
>Desempaqué mis últimas pertenencias y mientras me dirigía hacia el comedor pude escuchar un par de voces que provenían de la cabina de los bagres. Sigilosamente vi como Duncan y Gwen hablaban. Estaban serios, de alguna manera parecía que discutían sobre algo pero sin gritos a diferencia de como solíamos discutir Duncan y yo.<p>

**Chef:** (_por el alto parlante)_ Soldados, dirigirse inmediatamente al comedor para la cena. YA SOLDADOS, YA.

Me apresuré a irme antes de que me vieran espiando. Tomé asiento en una de las mesas al lado de Bridgette. Al rato llegó Gwen, completamente sola. ¿Dónde estaba Duncan?  
>El Chef comenzó a servir un asqueroso potaje que sólo él llamaba comida. Me rehusé a comer y me marché sin emitir sonido.<br>Luego de ese viaje tan largo sólo pensaba en dormir. Ahí fue cuando lo vi. Estaba solo sentado en el muelle de la vergüenza. Dudé en si ir o no. Ya había sido un día bastante duro emocionalmente como para ir a ver qué pasaba. Caminé dos pasos hacia adelante. Al estar tan cerca no pude evitar arrepentirme _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Courtney?-_pensé. Me di vuelta, estaba a punto de caminar en la dirección contraria cuando Duncan se volteó y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

**Duncan:** ¿Courtney?


	4. Chapter 4

Una falsa media sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Camine unos pasos más y tomé asiento en el muelle al lado de él. Nuestros pies colgaban, casi capaces de tocar el agua. Nos quedamos callados por un instante, contemplando nuestro alrededor. Volvíamos a simular que nada había pasado. Nunca íbamos a actuar como realmente nos sentíamos.

**Courtney:** ¿Qué sucede, Duncan?

Pregunté, acordándome de la discusión que había visto entre él y Gwen.

**Duncan:** Pensaba.

¿Pensaba? Nada bueno podía salir de las palabras 'Pensando' y 'Duncan' en una misma oración. Una mirada de incertidumbre se formaba en mis ojos.

**Courtney:** ¿En Gwen?

Pronuncié lentamente su nombre. Se podía notar el odio en mi voz. No quería ni nombrarla, lo único que me hacía hacerlo era la curiosidad. Quería saber porque habían discutido.

**Duncan:** Discutimos, imagino que eso te pondrá feliz.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Duncan, ¿Acaso crees que tengo un nivel de inmadurez tal, como para ponerme feliz por algo así?

Duncan respondió con una débil media sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír. Internamente, una explosión de infinitas emociones saltaban por todo mi cuerpo. ¡Por supuesto que estaba feliz!  
>Pero él no podía saberlo.<p>

**Courtney:** ¿Por qué discutieron? Pensé que eran perfectamente compatibles al extremo de no discutir.

Duncan río a mi suposición, esta vez su sonrisa era genuina. Veía como la misma llegaba a sus ojos.

**Duncan:**En realidad, fue mi culpa… 

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback)<strong>  
><strong>Punto de vista de Duncan.<br>**  
>Diablos, Courtney me desespera- pensé; recordando nuestra discusión, mejor dicho monólogo por parte de ella. Vi como Chris bajaba su helicóptero privado. Con una expresión aburrida escuché todo lo que el mismo tenía para decir acerca de esos estúpidos desafíos que ni me interesaba ganar. Ni siquiera me importaba este reencuentro. Una mueca de fastidio corrió por mi cara al escuchar las idioteces que la cabeza hueca de Lindsay tenía para decir.<br>Cuando Chris terminó de dar las indicaciones me dirigí hacia la cabina. Desempaqué y, sin importarme lo que luego vendría me acosté a dormir. Courtney apareció en mis sueños, ni siquiera podía distinguir el sueño de la realidad ya que ambos estábamos peleando con el mismo fervor que nos caracterizaba. Una voz me despertó bruscamente. Era Gwen._

_**Gwen:** ¡Duncan! ¡Te he estado buscando desde la ceremonia de iniciación!_

_Todavía medio entre dormido, vi como ella se acercaba lentamente y me tomaba de la mano para levantarme._

_**Gwen:** Eso te pasa por no haber dormido en el avión. Tenemos que ir al comedor antes que el Chef se vuelva como loco y empiece a llamarnos sin parar.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Si, si. Ahora voy, princesa._

_Se me paró el corazón por un momento. Rogaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta._

_**Gwen:** 'Princesa'  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Emm, si. Ehh. ¡Hoy te ves con un look muy principesco!_

_Traté de arreglarla. Pero sólo lo empeoraba. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en la cara de Gwen._

_**Gwen:** Así es como la llamas a ella._

_La última palabra la pronunció muy lentamente, casi como un insulto. Seguí haciéndome el desentendido. Actué lo mejor posible._

_**Duncan:** ¿Ella? No tengo idea de que hablas…  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> No te hagas el iluso. Los dos sabemos que hablas de Courtney.  
><strong>Chef:<strong> (por el alto parlante) Soldados, dirigirse inmediatamente al comedor para la cena. YA SOLDADOS, YA._

_Salvado por la campana. Gracias, Chef -pensé.  
><em>_  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Mejor me voy al comedor. No quiero seguir escuchando tus patéticas excusas, Duncan.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Vamos, Gwen. Los dos sabemos que no fue para tanto…_

_La mirada de Gwen decía todo lo contrario._

_**Duncan:** Espera que te acompaño…  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Prefiero estar sola, hablamos más tarde._

* * *

><p>¿La había llamado 'princesa'? Contuve mi sonrisa. Después de todo en alguna parte de su mente, inconscientemente, seguía pensando en mí. Duncan continuaba mirándome, esperando una respuesta luego de la extensa historia que me había contado.<br>Con una expresión arrogante típica de Duncan dije:

**Courtney:** No me estaría equivocando si te digo que _todavía no te has podido olvidar de mí…_

Irónicamente, utilicé la misma frase que el mismo Duncan me había dicho hacía ya algunas horas. Duncan me miró como si fuese bipolar, ya que había citado la misma frase me había afectado tanto. Podía notarse como ambos fingíamos, nunca íbamos a sincerarnos.  
>Los dos nos paramos. Estábamos listos para volver al comedor.<p>

**Duncan:** Debo ir a arreglar las cosas por Gwen.

Parecía preocupado, los celos me invadían. Indignada exclamé:

**Courtney:** En todo el tiempo que nos conocimos, nunca te preocupaste por arreglar las cosas con migo. Pero claro, esa mentirosa cara pálida es más perfecta que _yo_.

Podía ver como Duncan se enfadaba cada vez más con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

**Duncan:** Al menos 'esa mentirosa cara pálida' no es una arpía manipuladora que sólo piensa en sí misma y que trata de cambiar lo que soy cada minuto de cada día.

Podía ver como la culpa se apoderaba lentamente de Duncan. Él sabía que nunca tendría que haber dicho todo eso. ¿Él realmente pensaba eso de mí?

**Courtney:** Eres un cretino sin corazón.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Todos ya habían terminado de comer, imposibilitados a dirigirse a sus respectivas cabinas por nuestros incesantes gritos. Podía ver como poco a poco se iban acercando para ver que sucedía.  
>Furiosa me acerqué a él, y sin importarme nada, ni siquiera lo que pensarían de mí; empujé a Duncan al agua. Sin saber que él me había tomado de la muñeca, logrando de que yo también cayera. Deje salir un grito. ¡El agua estaba helada! Ambos nos miramos con un completo odio. No dudé en intentar hundirlo. No me di cuenta de las consecuencias que esto podía llegar a ocasionar. Estábamos a centímetros uno del otro, forcejeando sin parar. Todos los demás campistas incluyendo al Chef y a Chris nos observaban.<br>Nos tomó un par de segundos darnos cuenta de que nuestra pelea estaba siendo vista.

**Chris:** Vaya, ¡Amo a estos chicos! Llenan el show de drama ¿Cómo van los ratings, Chef?  
><strong>Chef:<strong> Subiendo sin parar, Chris.

Seguíamos en el agua. Todos nos miraban con la boca abierta. Podía ver como Gwen miraba a Duncan con una mueca de decepción. Codeé a Duncan para salir del agua. Estábamos empapados. Podía escuchar las risas de algunos, y como otros bromeaban al respecto. _Van a saber de mis abogados, ¡Chris no puede mostrar estas grabaciones! –pensé._  
>Mientras escurría mi cabello, vi como Duncan trataba de explicarle todo a Gwen. La misma se mostraba incrédula hacia lo que él tenía para decir.<p>

Ya no se podía ver a nadie más en el muelle de la vergüenza, sólo a mí. Derrumbada, sentada en el piso. Recordé las cámaras y me levanté con la cabeza en alto. Decidida, caminé hacia las cabinas. Algunas de las chicas continuaban despiertas, entre ellas, Gwen. La cual me miro amenazante. Le devolví la mirada, desafiándola y me dirigí a la cama. Mañana comenzaría la semana de desafíos, y si quería ganar, debía descansar. Luego de pensar en lo ocurrido caí inmersa en un profundo sueño o mejor dicho, pesadilla; ya que Duncan se encontraba en el...

* * *

><p>Quería decirles gracias por las reviews, me pone contenta que les guste la historia!<br>Para los que la leen y no comentaron, les digo: Comenten! Quiero saber lo que piensan!  
>Subo el otro capitulo lo más rapido que pueda,<br>Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Courtney: ¡Te odio!_

_Duncan: Eso ya lo sabía, muñeca. Dime algo que no se._

_Courtney: Me desesperas ¿Eso ya lo sabías?_

_Duncan: Mmm, quizás… _

_Duncan comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Courtney, ambos sonrientes. Él la tomó de la mano y la besó. Ella se podía sentir en el aire, flotando._

_Courtney: ¿Prometes nunca dejarme?_

_Él la miró profundamente a los ojos._

_Duncan: Eso sería imposible, princesa._

* * *

><p><strong>(Por el alto parlante)<strong>  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Atención a todos los campistas, diríjanse al comedor para dar inicio al primer desafío de la semana, les habla el súper ardiente anfitrión: Chris Mclean.

El sueño se desvaneció. Me senté perpleja en la cama deseando que ese sueño fuese realidad. Recordé lo que dijo Chris. Me apresuré a cambiarme y corrí hacia el baño esperando ser la primera en llegar. Al salir de la cabina, vi a Duncan. Luego del incidente de anoche podía sentir la distancia que nos separaba. Me miró indiferente y continuó su camino al lado de Gwen. Celos, era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, más que ira o frustración, los celos de verlo a él con otra me estaban matando. Respire hondo y seguí mi camino hacia el baño, el cual estaba lleno. Suspiré.

**Courtney:** ¿Quién demonios está tardando tanto? Pregunté fastidiada.  
><strong>Beth:<strong> Es Heather, ha estado ahí por más de quince minutos.  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> Tengo que entrar a maquillarme, hay cámaras por todos lados. ¿Se dieron cuenta de eso, chicas?

Revoleé los ojos hacia ese insulso comentario y repliqué:

**Courtney:** Bueno alguien tiene que decirle que estamos esperando a entrar ¿Quién diablos se cree?  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> Bien dicho, chica.

Todas me miraron. Genial, era yo la que se lo tenía que decir- pensé. Caminé hacia la puerta y no dude en golpearla tres veces para que me escuchase.

**Courtney:** Heather, sal ya. Las demás también tenemos derecho a un turno.  
><strong>Heather:<strong> Como si te fuese a hacer caso, sigue soñando.

¿Cómo me iba a tratar así? Comencé a patear la puerta con fuerza.

**Courtney:** ¡Sal ya! Dije entre gritos

La última patada había tirado la puerta abajo. Leshawna entro zumbando al baño y levantó y llevó a Heather a la cabina, donde la encerró.

Luego de terminar de arreglarme en el baño, caminé hacia el comedor donde volví a sentarme al lado de Bridgette como tantas veces. Intercambiamos un par de miradas llenas de odio con Gwen, hasta que Chris apareció.

**Chris:** Primer desafío ¿No se sienten nuevamente en la isla? Dijo sonriendo.

Nadie contestó. Heather entró al comedor con el pelo enmarañado por haber salido por la ventana.

**Chris:** ¡Genial! Paso a explicar el primer desafío, sacado de las secuelas. Verdad o electrocución.

Todos comenzamos a quejarnos mientras que el chef entraba una gigantesca silla conectada con unos cables rojos.

**Chris:** Creo que todos ya conocen el juego asique me facilitan el trabajo de explicárselos. Vamos a manejarnos así. Todos, repito TODOS. Van a tener que responder preguntas, el que llegue al final sin ser electrocutado gana la maravillosa recompensa de una cena para dos con la persona que quieran. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> ¿Si gano puedo llevar a cenar a Tyson? ¿Y puedo elegir el restaurant?  
><strong>Todos:<strong> ¡Es Tyler!  
><strong>Chris:<strong> ¡Perfecto! Ninguna pregunta. Comencemos con el desafío.

Todos comenzaron a ubicarse en una fila para responder a las preguntas personales que Chris tenía para hacer. No puedo arriesgarme a responder estas preguntas ¿Qué tal si me hacen admitir que aún me importa Duncan?- pensé. No podía volver a caer tan bajo frente a todos.  
>Una brillante idea apareció en mi mente.<p>

**Courtney:** Emm, Chris. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Todo lo que tengas para decir lo puedes decir en frente de todos.

Fruncí el ceño.

**Courtney:** Lamento decir que voy a estar incapacitada para realizar este desafío.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Lamento decir que vas a tener que 'capacitarte' para hacerlo. Si excepción.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> A no ser que quieras otra demanda de mi parte por quebrantar MI contrato voy a tener que ser exenta de este estúpido desafío.

Chris llamó a la producción para verificar lo que le había dicho.

**Chris:** Esta bien, no podemos pagar a más abogados. Los que tenemos se están encargando de tus otras demandas. Puedes no participar pero tan sólo del desafío de hoy.

Todos se estaban quejando.

**Courtney:** Esta bien.  
><strong>Heather:<strong> Esto es injusto. Mi contrato también impide hacer este tipo de desafíos. -Dijo enfadada.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Siento disentir, Heather. Pero mi contrato es diferente al de todos ustedes. Eso pasa cuando tienes a buenos abogados trabajando para ti.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Genial, la princesa malcriada no para de hacer berrinche frente a todo lo que no le conviene.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Furiosa exclamé:

**Courtney:** Ríanse todo lo que quieran. Yo voy a ser la que reiré al último cuando tenga que escuchar todas sus confesiones embarazosas mientras estoy tranquilamente sentada. _Libre de electrocución alguna_.

Ahora sí que todos habían caído en lo que consistía el juego. En revelar sus más profundos y temibles pensamientos. Sus caras denotaban una gran preocupación.  
>Poco a poco fueron contestando las preguntas. Alejandro, Dj y Leshawna fueron electrocutados de inmediato al no querer responder las comprometedoras preguntas por parte de Chris. Ahora el turno era de Heather:<p>

**Chris:** ¿Es verdad que la más malvada, reina del hielo y despiadada aún necesita un tierno oso de peluche para dormir?

Heather quedó tiesa en el asiento. Muchos estaban riendo por lo bajo.

**Heather:** Si.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> (_riendo_) Genial, Heather, pasas a la segunda ronda.

Otros más fueron eliminados. Era la última ronda. Quedaban dos: Heather y Duncan.

**Chris:** Los últimos dos. Vamos a calentar un poco más las cosas. Antes las preguntas eran sobre situaciones embarazosas. Ahora vamos a meternos con sus sentimientos.

Todos los campistas electrocutados esperaban con ansias la pregunta de Chris.

**Chris:** A ver ¡Heather! ¿Es verdad que tu única debilidad en este juego es…_ ¡Alejandro!_  
><strong>Heather:<strong> ¡No, por supuesto que no! _**AHHH!**_

Comencé a reír al ver cómo Heather caía electrocutada.

**Chris:** Duncan, parece que si respondes bien a la pregunta que te estoy por hacer ganas la recompensa.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Si, si. Lo que sea.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> (_entre risas_) ¿Es verdad que _todavía_ sientes algo por…_Courtney_?

Duncan se paralizó. Tal y cómo lo hicimos todos. Nadie se esperaba venir esa pregunta. Creían que iba a ser algo relacionado con Gwen. Mi corazón se aceleró, estaba llena de nerviosismo y ansias. Podía ver como Gwen también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

**Chris:** Duncan, la última oportunidad para la recompensa. O nos das la respuesta o te electrocutamos.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> (_entre suspiros_) _**Sí…**_

Todos estaban boqui abiertos. ¡Hasta el Chef! Gwen se estaba secando un par de lágrimas. _El karma no perdona_- pensé. Aún mirando a Gwen. Miles de emociones pasaban por mi cerebro. ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por mí? No pude evitar sonreír débilmente.

**Chris:** Wow, eso sí que no lo esperábamos. El señor fuerte no es tan fuerte. –Dijo entre risas. Parece que ganaste la recompensa ¿Quién te va a acompañar a la cena de hoy?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> (_mirando como Gwen salía del comedor llorando_) Nadie. Voy solo.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> No va a ser posible. La cena es para dos, amigo.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> (_enfadado_) Pero es MI recompensa, puedo ir solo si quiero.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Como no nos das una respuesta, vamos a estar obligados a elegir a quien te va a acompañar esta noche. ¿Quién puede brindarnos el drama en su estado puro?…_ ¡Courtney!_  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> No, ni hablar. Me rehúso totalmente. Esta fuera de mi contrato, ¡Ni siquiera participé en este patético desafío!  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Yo tampoco quiero pasar una cena entera con la señorita 'experiencia en campamentos' Dijo enfadado.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> ¡Genial! Está decidido. Diríjanse en una hora al comedor de producción, que les prepararan una cena digna de una recompensa.

Vi como Duncan se dirigía a la cabina de las chicas para hablar con Gwen. Suspiré. Celos, celos y más celos; eso era lo que sentía.


	6. Chapter 6

Comencé a sentir un ligero nerviosismo sobre todo mi cuerpo. Una cena con Duncan, genial. ¿Cuán incómodo podría llegar a ser eso? Con tan sólo imaginármelo me sentía aún más insegura. Vamos Courtney; te vas a reunir con el delincuente, ¡No con el presidente! –pensé. Tratando de mantener la calma. Caminé hacia la cabina de las chicas a arreglarme un poco el cabello antes de asistir a esa pedante cena, casi llegando a la puerta me detuve. Estaban nuevamente Gwen y Duncan discutiendo. Me acerqué más a la puerta para poder oír mejor lo que decían.

**Gwen:** (_enfadada_) Oh, sí claro Duncan ¿Cómo puedes pretender que te crea que estabas mintiendo acerca de que aún sentías algo por…_Courtney_?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Vamos Gwen, los dos sabemos que no siento nada por 'La señorita exploradora'  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Más bien, la señorita explotadora…

Cerré el puño con fuerza. Podía escuchar como Duncan reía a ese comentario. No pude evitar sentir angustia ¿Duncan pensaba eso de mí? Ahora lo único que podía sentir era ira, rabia. Me acerqué aún más para seguir escuchando.

**Gwen:** (_entre risas_) Aún sigo enojada, Duncan. Tendrás que hacer mucho para reparar esto.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> No puedes estar verdaderamente enojada conmigo…

No aguanté más. Respiré hondo y entre bruscamente a la cabina. Dejando a los dos perplejos. Ni siquiera los miré, tan sólo tomé algunas cosas y me dirigí al baño. Ira, celos, decepción y angustia; todos esos sentimientos estaban dentro de mí, impidiéndome pensar tranquilamente la situación. Al llegar a mi destino, encontré a Bridgette lavándose las manos. Esta me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual se la respondí amablemente aunque con desgano.

**Bridgette:** Gran confesión la que hizo Duncan minutos atrás. Dijo sonriente.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Emm, si. Supongo. Dije tratando de olvidar lo que había visto hacía ya algunos segundos.  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> Me alegra que ustedes dos al fin hayan arreglado sus diferencias y que puedan…  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Bridgette, sin ánimos de ofender; no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Vi como ella me miraba con preocupación. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí directo a hablar con Chris. De ninguna manera me podían obligar a asistir a esa cena. Tenía que evitarlo. Toqué con fuerza la puerta de la cabina personal de Chris, luego de unos segundos; él apareció en la puerta.

**Chris:** Emm, Courtney; la cena es en _p-r-o-d-u-c-c-i-ó-n_. No aquí.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¡No tengo ningún problema mental! Sé que la maldita cena es en _p-r-o-d-u-c-c-i-ó-n_. Dije molesta con un tono sarcástico.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Entonces ¿Qué diablos quieres? Estoy tratando de tener un sueño reparador de belleza, no es fácil mantener esta perfecta imagen. Dijo sonriente.

Dejé salir un suspiro.

**Courtney:** No voy a ir a esa cena, así de simple.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Claro que vas a ir. No trates de llamar a tus abogados para zafar de esta, está incluido en tu contrato ¡El que tú has accedido a firmar!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Cuando termine está estúpida reunión, prepárate para escuchar de mis abogados. No puedes obligarme a hacer esto. Dije con un ligero tono de desesperanza en la voz.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> (_sonriente_) Claro que puedo, soy el anfitrión después de todo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a relajarme. Dirígete al comedor de producción en cinco minutos.

Antes de que pueda contestarle o quejarme, ya me había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Desganada, me acerqué a producción. Pude ver una pequeña mesita. Unos pequeños corazones adornando el mantel, dos velas alumbrando la ordenada y limpia vajilla que yacía en la mesa; un par de sillas, una en frente de la otra terminaban de dar el cierre a ese patético intento de 'Restaurant de San Valentín' El Chef vestido con un elegante traje se acercó a mi apenas me vio.

**Chef:** Señorita, acompáñame que la escoltaré a la mesa.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Emm, Chef. Soy Courtney y creo que ya nos hemos visto lo suficiente como para que me llames por mi nombre.  
><strong>Chef:<strong> Sigo las órdenes de Chris. Acompáñeme.

Tomé asiento y no pude evitar observar la ausencia de mi acompañante. Una pizca de esperanza pasó por mi cara. Quizás no va a presentarse –pensé. Esa misma esperanza desapareció cuando Duncan apareció de repente escoltado por el Chef. El criminal se sentó en la mesa con su completa atención al menú.

**Courtney:** Llegas tarde. Dije molesta.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Llegué al mismo tiempo que tú. Respondió con indiferencia.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Claro que no. Yo cumplí con el horario pactado, algo que tú no hiciste.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Si, si. Lo que sea.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos. Ocasionalmente compartíamos algunas miradas, aunque estas no duraban más de unos segundos. Me volví a mirarlo, esta vez no aparte la mirada cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo observaba fijamente.

**Duncan:** ¿Qué pasa?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Quiero respuestas. Dije, tratando de mostrarme lo más tranquila posible.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Desde cuándo das tantas vueltas? Pensé que eras más directa.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Bueno, si así lo quieres. Trataré de ser lo más directa posible. Cuando estábamos en el desafío ¿Mentiste al decir que sentías algo por mí o…no?

Me sobresalté al ver como Duncan se atragantaba con su comida cuando pronuncié la última oración. No esperaba que fuese tan directa.

**Duncan:** _Puede ser…_

Vi como Duncan estaba en el borde de su asiento, tenía expresiones de incomodidad y nerviosismo.

**Courtney:** ¿Puede ser? ¿PUEDE SER? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Duncan? Dije elevando la voz.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Quizás… ¿Esa respuesta se acerca a tus estándares?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Ja, ja. Gracioso. Dije sarcásticamente.

Él tan sólo sonrió débilmente mientras observaba su plato, incapaz de mirarme a mí.

**Courtney:** Escuché la conversación, en realidad discusión que tenías con… _Gwen._  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Y?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¿Tienes problemas en formular una oración de más de tres palabras?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto, Courtney? Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> A ella le dijiste todo lo contrario a lo que me estás diciendo ahora, pero claro, tú ya de por sí eres un maldito mentiroso que no le importa los sentimientos de nadie salvo los tuyos.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Qué esperaras que hiciera? Que diga… Claro Gwen, lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado confundido para contestarte ahora mismo y que quizás nunca pude olvidarme de esa molesta, estirada, quejumbrosa princesa.

Había entrado en shock. Duncan había dicho todo lo que pensaba sin filtros una vez en su vida. Podía sentir como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, traté de detenerlas, de demostrar fortaleza, aunque esto fue imposible. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

**Duncan:** ¿Te deje por fin una vez en tu vida _sin palabras_, princesa? La sonrisa arrogante volvía a aparecer en su rostro.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? Dije con la voz algo temblorosa.

Duncan asintió y tomó mi mano suavemente. No iba a dejar todo el pasado atrás por una emoción del momento –pensé. Al mismo tiempo que retiraba mi mano de la de él. Lo cual lo dejó con una expresión de completa confusión.

**Courtney:** ¿Si nunca dejaste de sentir algo por mí, por qué me lastimaste tanto la temporada pasada _abandonándome_ por Gwen?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Pensé que con Gwen sería todo más fácil. Sin peleas, planificaciones, sin que ella tratara todo el tiempo de cambiarme.

Lo seguí escuchando en silencio, con cada palabra mi corazón latía más rápido.

**Duncan:** Pensé que con Gwen desaparecerían todos mis problemas. Luego me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Todo marchaba bien, pero ya no era lo mismo. Era aburrido y rutinario. No tenía esa adrenalina que tú me hacías sentir. La verdad es que siento haberte lastimado, Courtney. Pero las cosas se presentaron así y no se pueden cambiar.

No pude contener el llanto, y estallé.

**Courtney:** Duncan, nunca te vas a poder imaginar lo que yo sentí la temporada pasada. ¡Estaba destrozada y humillada públicamente!  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Lo lamento, es todo lo que puedo decir.

Sequé mis lágrimas y continuamos mirándonos fijo. Al terminar la cena caminamos lentamente por el muelle de la vergüenza. De repente, Duncan se acercó a besarme. Antes de que lo hiciera lo aparté.

**Courtney:** Si lo olvidaste, todavía sigues estando con Gwen.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Pasan los años, misma Courtney: siempre siguiendo las reglas.

Ambos sonreímos.

**Duncan:** Si te sirve de algo, voy a terminar con Gwen. Quizás luego de eso quieras juntarte conmigo a hablar de lo nuestro. Esta vez sin contratos de 34 o más hojas, no lo voy a leer. Dijo riendo.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Me parece bastante acertado.

Me puse en puntitas de pies y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

**Courtney:** Hasta mañana, Duncan.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Hasta mañana, princesa.

Me dirigí hacia la cabina, me sentía en las nubes. Aún no sabía si perdonarlo por todo lo que había pasado. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura. Esta cena fue lo que necesitaba para poder al fin escuchar su explicación. Luego de algunos minutos me quedé dormida, esperando el desafío que tomaría lugar al otro día.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo, Espero que les haya gustado!<br>Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que dejaron!  
>Comenten y diganme que estan pensando y que les parece!<br>_Drama Queen 238._


	7. Chapter 7

Aún continuaba confundida acerca de la noche anterior. No sabía si debería perdonar a Duncan por sólo una disculpa de un minuto. Me comencé a levantar lentamente de la cama, hoy sería el segundo día de desafío y estaba obligada a participar sea lo que sea. Salí de la cabina ya cambiada y vi a Duncan dirigiéndose al comedor, el delincuente me guiñó el ojo y yo revoleé los ojos en respuesta. ¿Había terminado con Gwen? Esa pregunta me había estado atormentando desde anoche.  
>Al llegar a mi destino, tome asiento al lado de Sierra a diferencia de las otras veces que me sentaba con Bridgette, la cual debía estar besuqueándose con Geoff- pensé; al notar la ausencia del mismo.<br>Continué observando a todos los que estaban. ¿Gwen y Duncan sentados juntos? Comenzaba a sentir celos y enfado, todo al mismo tiempo. Miré fijo a Duncan, cuando él se dio cuenta me sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño. ¡Estaba indignada!

**Chris:** Mis queridos campistas, espero que hayan dormido bien porque hoy haremos un desafío que me recuerda a la isla: ¡El despiertaton!

Todos comenzaron a quejarse.

**Chris:** ¡Este es el espíritu! Pero primero, voy a mostrar una grabación _llena de drama_. Como muchos recordarán, ayer fue la cena recompensa de Duncan y Courtney.

¡Oh por dios! comencé a hiperventilar. ¡No podía mostrar eso! Pensé. Vi la cara de intriga de todos inclusive la de Gwen que estaba con los ojos fijos puestos en la pantalla.

**Chris:** Si me haces el favor de poner play al clip, Chef. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

_(Clip)  
>Duncan: ¿Qué esperaras que hiciera? Que diga… Claro Gwen, lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado confundido para contestarte ahora mismo y que quizás nunca pude olvidarme de esa molesta, estirada, quejumbrosa princesa.<br>Courtney: ¿Si nunca dejaste de sentir algo por mí, por qué me lastimaste tanto la temporada pasada abandonándome por Gwen?  
>Duncan: Pensé que con Gwen sería todo más fácil. Sin peleas, planificaciones, sin que ella tratara todo el tiempo de cambiarme.<br>(Fin del clip)_

Todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos shockeados. Vi como Duncan intentaba tranquilizar a Gwen, ambos estaban parados. Parecía que aún no había terminado con ella. Todos observaban en silencio.

**Gwen:** _(enfadada)_ ¿No era que no sentías _nada_ por ella, Duncan?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Gwen tranquilízate, ese clip fue editado.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¡Ese clip es todo lo que paso anoche y más! Exclamé gritando.  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> _(mirándome fijo)_ Y después me acusas de "roba-novios" a mí.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Él fue mi novio _antes_ que el tuyo, asique sería incorrecta tu acusación ya que tu cara pálida me lo robó primero y además yo no hice nada; pídele a Chris que muestre todo el maldito clip. Dije gritando acercándome hacia donde estaban el criminal y la gótica.  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Duncan ¿Qué tienes para decir al respecto?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Tiene para decir que es un maldito mentiroso imbécil insensible, que piensa que puede jugar a dos puntas.

Duncan sólo nos miraba. Era claro que no sabía qué hacer.

**Duncan:** Cálmense, puedo explicarlo… Dijo dubitativo.  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> No quiero escuchar tus 'intentos' de explicaciones nuevamente, Duncan.

Llena de enfado me dirigí más cerca de Duncan y sin vacilar le di una patada en los kiwis. El gritó del dolor. Todos seguían en shock y algunos reían.

**Chris:** ¡Amo el drama! Ahora pasemos al desafío. Con el Chef calculamos que esto va a llevar dos días de desafío hasta que se queden dormidos. La recompensa para el que gane va a ser una visita a un spa.

Todos comenzaron a festejar. Aunque tres permanecíamos serios, nos mirábamos a cada segundo.

**Chris:** Bueno diríjanse a donde antes era la ceremonia de eliminación. Podrán estar por todos los exteriores de la isla, pero no en las cabinas. El desafío comienza… ¡Ahora!

* * *

><p>Me senté lentamente con la cara apoyada en mis manos en un tronco cerca de la fogata. ¿Cómo pude confiar nuevamente en ese mentiroso punk? Levanté la vista al ver a Gwen y a Duncan saliendo de la cabina, pude ver como la gótica se dirigía al baño llorando. <em>El karma la vuelve a agarrar<em> –pesé. Alejandro tomó asiento al lado mío.

**Alejandro:** ¡Hola, mamacita!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _(indiferente)_ Em, hola…  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> Cualquier hombre que no pueda ver lo que realmente vales es un idiota. Quizás podría ayudarte a _vengarte_ de él si te unes en una alianza con migo y…  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Mira, Alejandro. _Uno:_ No me interesa. _Dos:_ Cambia tus trucos de manipulación que ya son viejos y _Tres:_ Ve a tratar de seducir al Heather, no me molestes. Mi voz sonaba dura y fría.  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> Si necesitas algo búscame. Dijo sonriente.

Duncan se acercó a mí, con una ligera mueca de enfado.

**Duncan:** ¿Qué hacías hablando con _Alejandro_?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> No te interesa.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Es un completo idiota.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> El idiota aquí eres tú, Duncan. Dije elevando la voz.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Vamos princesa, créeme. Nunca sentí nada verdadero por Gwen.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Si claro, como si fuese a creer tus patéticas mentiras, ve a mentirle a tu noviecita Gwen y ¡Déjame en paz!  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Courtney, terminé con Gwen; dije que lo haría. ¿Aún no me crees?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Seguramente ella terminó contigo luego de ver ese clip de nuestra cena y luego de nuestra discusión en el comedor. A mí no me engañas, Duncan.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Por favor, princesa…  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Mi nombre es _C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y_ no princesa.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Vamos, _C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y_. Sabes que me importas, no estoy mintiendo. Cometí un error una vez. Tú no eres ninguna santa tampoco…

Me paré enfadada, él permanecía sentado. Con rabia lo empuje hacia atrás provocando que él cayese de espaldas. Duncan tomó mi pie y logró tirarme a mí también.

**Courtney:** _Ugh_, ¡Está todo sucio! ¿No te das cuenta? Dije aplastándolo con mis rodillas.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Estas loca ¿Lo sabías?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Y tu… ¡Eres un _monstruo_!

Con cada palabra nos íbamos acercando aún más. Estábamos en el piso, yo encima de él a centímetros de su cara. Nos quedamos paralizados por un segundo y comenzamos a besarnos. Nunca había olvidado la extraordinaria química que teníamos. El beso estaba lleno de desesperación, ira, pasión. Al terminar nos miramos.

**Duncan:** Sabía que aún te gustaba. Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Vas a tenerte que esforzar muchísimo para que te perdone ¡Esto no queda así!  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Ya veremos, princesa.

Me levanté y fui hacia la otra parte del bosque. Este va a ser un largo desafío –pensé.

* * *

><p><em>(Un día después)<em>

Muchos ya se habían quedado dormidos. Muy pocos quedaban en pié; no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar, me estaba durmiendo parada. Fui al muelle de la vergüenza y me senté en el borde del mismo a contemplar el agua. Sentí como alguien se sentaba al lado mío. Era Duncan.

**Duncan:** Princesa.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Ogro.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Ya me has perdonado?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Tú quisieras.

Vi como sus hermosos ojos verde azulados estaban decorados de unas ojeras púrpuras. Él también me miraba, fijamente.

**Courtney:** ¿Qué pasa? Dije algo desconcertada.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> _Eres hermosa_. Dijo sonriendo.

Me sonrojé. Pude ver que no era la sonrisa arrogante tan típica de él, era algo verdadero. Le devolví la sonrisa y apoye mi cabeza en sus hombros.  
>Él me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía. Luego de algunos segundos habíamos caído profundamente dormidos.<p>

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ponen feliz!<br>Subiré el otro lo más rápido posible, comenten y díganme que piensan!  
><em>Drama Queen 283.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Al despertar recordé inmediatamente el desafío. _Genial lo habíamos perdido_ -pensé mirando a Duncan que aún continuaba dormido. Lo comencé a sacudir para que se despertase aunque no tuve éxito.

**Courtney:** Duncan ¡Levántate!

Ahora la sacudida era más fuerte que podía ser catalogada como agresión física. Esta vez logré levantarlo, este algo confundido me miró con desconcierto.

**Duncan:** ¿Ahora que hice para que me golpearas? Dijo mientras que se enderezaba.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Duncan ¿Te das cuenta de que perdimos el desafío?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Oh ¿Estás hablando en serio? Pensé que el desafío consistía en quedarse dormidos. Dijo sarcásticamente.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso, Duncan. Dije con hostilidad.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Volvemos a pelear, cariño?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¿Cómo no pelear con tu molesta persona? ¡A veces no te soporto!  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Eso no es lo que dijiste a noche, encanto. Dijo a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

Eso era lo que me gustaba de Duncan aunque nunca lo admitiese, disfrutaba de nuestras peleas. Nuestro amor era como estar subidos a una montaña rusa, llena de vueltas, subidas y bajadas; en la cual no se podía bajar sin lastimarse. Ambos nos sonreímos, él lentamente se acercó a besarme. Duncan podía ser un total cretino a veces, pero en su interior era un dulce.

**Duncan:** ¿Vamos al comedor, princesa? Quiero ver la cara de destruido al que ganó.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¡Nosotros tendríamos que haber ganado el desafío! Dije sacando mi organizador personal.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿No me digas que llamarás a tus abogados porque perdimos? Dijo riendo.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Si ¿Y? Dije algo confundida.

Duncan tomó mi PDA y lo guardó, no dudé en quejarme por unos segundos. Luego nos dirigimos al comedor. Todos estaban con la cabeza apoyada arriba de la mesa ¡Hasta el Chef dormía!  
>Chris apareció sonriente por la puerta.<p>

**Chris:** Mis estimados campistas, pensé que iban a aguantar más tiempo despiertos. ¡Y más con una recompensa a un spa! La ganadora del desafío es: Lindsay.

Me acerqué a Duncan para susurrarle algo al oído.

**Courtney:** Duncan ¿Estás escuchando? Lindsay, LINDSAY alias cabeza hueca ¡Ganó! Dije algo indignada. ¿Cómo pudimos haber perdido? Duncan ¿Me estás escuchando?

El punk estaba completamente dormido, dejé salir un suspiro.

**Chris:** _(por el megáfono)_ ¡CAMPISTAS, DESPIERTENSE! Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara. Todos pegaron un salto. Así me gusta. Exclamó riendo.

Codeé a Duncan para que se enderezase. _Otro día de desafío_ –pensé. Por la cara de Chris me di cuenta de que este reto no iba a ser para nada bueno.

**Chris:** Nuevo día, nuevo desafío. Queda poco para abandonar la isla y pensé en hacer las cosas… _interesantes_. Todos participarán salvo Lindsay, la cual va a asistir al spa… ¡Coordinado por el Chef!

La cara de la rubia cambió completamente de emocionada a decepcionada.

**Chris:** El desafío va a ser similar al Triatlón de la isla. ¡Seguimos recordando viejos tiempos! Dos campistas estarán unidos de las manos y no podrán soltarse para nada durante el resto del día; compartirán diversos retos y la pareja ganadora ganará la recompensa, eso se los explicaré al final.

Con Duncan nos miramos. En voz baja me susurró seductoramente.

**Duncan:** ¿Preparada para ganar este desafío de la mano de este galán, princesa?

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Sin que nadie lo notase nos estábamos tomando de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Este desafío no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

**Chris:** Me olvidé de contarles que para generar más drama seré _yo el que armará las parejas_. Dijo riendo.

Sin darme cuenta reaccioné apretándole fuerte la mano a Duncan, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor. Chris comenzó a armar las parejas, una en particular me la venía venir.

**Chris:** Además de las que ya nombré tenemos a Heather y a Owen y también a… _¡Gwen y Duncan!_

Se me paró el corazón. Vi las caras de Duncan y Gwen respectivamente, ambos paralizados. No dude en protestar.

**Courtney:** ¡Esto es un ultraje! YO debería estar emparejada con Duncan.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> ¿Eso aparece en tu contrato? Dijo indiferente.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Pues, em… no. Pero…  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Perfecto, entonces podemos proseguir.

Me senté indignada.

**Duncan:** No te preocupes princesa, no va a pasar nada. Dijo con un tono superado a mi oído.

Lo miré incrédula. Quería golpear a Chris en la cara.

**Chris:** Y por último… _¡Alejandro y Courtney!_  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿No sería mejor que Aletonto cambie con Owen?  
><strong>Heather:<strong> A mí no me molestaría cambiar a Owen por Alejandro. Exclamó esperanzada.  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> Yo estoy más que contento con mi compañera de equipo, Chris.  
><strong>Chris:<strong> ¡Genial! Porque no se modificará.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en mi cara mientras me acercaba a hablarle al oído a Duncan.

**Courtney:** No te preocupes ogro, no va a pasar nada. Dije imitando lo que antes él me había dicho.

* * *

><p>Teníamos quince minutos para prepararnos antes de que nos atasen las manos con nuestras respectivas parejas. Estaba muy molesta porque Duncan había quedado con Gwen. <em>¿Y que si pasaba algo entre ellos?<em> –pensé.  
>Al quedar pocos minutos para el desafío me dirigí al bosque con Duncan, le quería dejar las cosas en claro.<p>

**Courtney:** Te voy a estar observando de cerca, Duncan. Dije mirándolo fijo.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Y yo a ti también, princesa.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Uno nunca sabe cuando una desagradable cara-pálida puede _aprovecharse_ de la situación…  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Y uno nunca sabe cuando un manipulador seductor puede _aprovecharse_ de de la situación tampoco, yo que tu tendría cuidado, cariño.

Ambos nos continuamos mirando, él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me besó.

* * *

><p>Ya estábamos todas las parejas atadas. Al menos me había tocado con Alejandro, no hubiese soportado que fuese con Owen, por primera vez sentí un poco de compasión por Heather.<p>

**Chris:** Como ya están todos listos empezaremos con el primer reto dentro del desafío que consistirá en una búsqueda del tesoro dentro del bosque. Puede estar en cualquier lado. La pareja que lo encuentre primero pasa a la segunda ronda. Las que queden tendrán que pasar por un proceso eliminatorio. El reto comienza… ¡Ahora!

Totalmente desconcertados acerca de donde podría estar ese cofre, nos adentramos en el bosque en su búsqueda. Pude ver en la lejanía como Duncan y Gwen estaban cavando en la tierra. Me los quedé observando fijamente. Alejandro se percató.

**Alejandro:** ¿Qué estás viendo, Courtney? Dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Nada, sigamos. Exclamé disgustada.

Continuamos buscando, pero no había señal del maldito cofre.

**Courtney:** Tal vez deberíamos volver y comprobar si ya alguien lo encontró. Dije con un tono de frustración en la voz.  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> O tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí y _hacer otra cosa_. Dijo insinuante.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Buen intento, pero estoy con Duncan. Exclamé con aires de superioridad.  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _O… estabas_. Respondió señalando al punk y la gótica. Duncan estaba encima de ella.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _(por lo bajo)_ Duncan, me las pagará. Esta vez me las pagará.  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> No tendrías que estar con alguien tan mentiroso y cretino como él. Dijo acercándose más mí.

Estaba completamente indignada al extremo. Aún no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto. Alejandro continuaba acercándose aún más a mi cara. Lo estaba a punto de empujar cuando Duncan apareció arrastrando a Gwen por detrás.

**Duncan:** ¿Qué demonios es esto, Courtney? Dijo furioso al mismo tiempo que nos miraba.

Debía estar hablando en serio ya que nunca me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre.

**Courtney:** YO debería estar preguntándote lo mismo, cuando te vi hace un minuto _por encima_ de Gwen! Exclamé gritando.  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Courtney, me tropecé y Duncan cayo conmigo ya que estábamos atados.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> TU NO TIENES DERECHO A OPINAR. Exclamé gruñendo.

Comenzaba a perder mis estribos, quería pegarles a los dos.

**Duncan:** Vamos, Courtney. Sabes que no pasó absolutamente nada con Gwen. ¡Eres una reina del drama!  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> Duncan, los dos sabemos que no mereces a Courtney. Ella es mucho para ti.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Si quieres salir vivo de aquí no te metas. Dijo hostil mientras apretaba el puño.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Al menos Alejandro es un caballero…  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Si por eso te veo a centímetros de su cara casi succionándola.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Duncan, sabes que nunca haría una cosa así. A diferencia que _tu_ ya me lo hiciste. Dije mirando al mismo tiempo a Gwen.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Claro, échame toda la culpa a mí.

Cansada me desaté de Alejandro y con furia también desaté a Duncan de Gwen. No dudé en tirar a Duncan al piso, comenzamos a forcejear. Pude ver por el costado del ojo cómo Gwen y Alejandro se dirigían al comedor dejándonos solos mientras peleábamos.

**Courtney:** ¡No puedo creer que caí en el _mismo_ engaño de la temporada pasada! Dije mientras lo aplastaba con una mano  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¡Y yo no puedo creer que _Aleidiota_ te guste!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> No me gusta y nunca lo hará, imbécil. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti y la desabrida gótica.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no paso ni va a pasar nada con Gwen?  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¡Eres insoportable!  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¡Y tu eres desesperante!

Sin tener nada más para decirnos, lo miré profundamente a los ojos y lo besé. Nos ensuciamos completamente por estar besándonos en el piso pero eso no me importo en absoluto. Luego Duncan me ayudó a pararme. ¡Éramos un desastre! Estábamos todos sucios y despeinados.

**Courtney:** ¡No puedo creer que hayas pensado que me gustaba Alejandro! ¿Acaso estás _celoso_ de él? Dije conteniendo la risa.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Celoso yo? ¿Y de ese imbécil? Sí, claro.

Lo tomé suavemente de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

**Courtney:** ¿Te has dado cuenta que perdimos el reto por desatarnos, no?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Dirás que tu perdiste el desafío por comportarte como una loca psicópata desatándote a ti y a mí? Dijo riendo.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Bueno si estoy correcta, es de esta loca psicópata de la que estás enamorado. Exclamé mirándolo a los ojos.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Eso no te lo puedo discutir, princesa. Exclamó dulcemente.

* * *

><p>AMO sus comentarios, en serio; los adoro!<br>Estoy super contenta de que les esté gustando la historia!  
>Subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible,<br>No se olviden de comentar!  
><em>Drama Queen 283<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia! Aca les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Otro desafío perdido, esto se estaba transformando en rutina. Una rutina que no me gustaba para nada ya que involucraba la palabra 'perder' a lo largo y a lo ancho. Lo único que podía rescatar de estos pocos días de vuelta a la isla era haber arreglado las cosas por completo, bueno, casi por completo con Duncan. El desafío ya había terminado y todos ya estaban acomodándose en las mesas del comedor; no dudé en hacer lo mismo mientras iba arrastrando a Duncan de la mano.<p>

**Duncan:** Oh, tranquila muñeca, no soy una mascota.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Al menos tenemos que tener la dichosa dignidad de llegar a tiempo al comedor ya que perdimos absurdamente el desafío.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Perdimos? ¿O acaso no has sido tú la psicótica que nos desató? Dijo mientras contenía la risa.

Lo mire hostilmente mientras me iba sentando en la silla. La mayoría de los campistas parecían bastante cansados. Note como Owen y Heather no estaban, no me hubiese parecido raro que Owen se hubiese comido a Heather por falta de comida en el bosque. Deje salir una risa silenciosa a causa de ese pensamiento, Duncan sólo me miraba como si tuviese algún problema mental o algo parecido. Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando Chris, con aires de grandeza, apareció de la nada y comenzó a hablar sin cesar.

**Chris:** Bueno, mis campistas queridos. Como verán aquí faltan Owen y Heather, no se asusten. Los osos no los devoraron en el bosque, ¡fueron los ganadores del desafío! En este momento están disfrutando de su recompensa ya que fueron trasladados a la maratón de todo lo que puedas comer de la ciudad.

Como era de esperarse en este deplorable show, las recompensas eran patéticas. Seguí escuchando lo que Chris tenía para decir, a diferencia de muchos que sólo se limitaban a dormir o a hablar con quien tenían al lado.

**Chris:** Como ya saben, quedan pocos días de este maravilloso, glorioso, asombroso reencuentro, y para seguir poniendo _interesantes_ las cosas; el Chef y su súper apuesto anfitrión alias _yo_, pensamos otros desafíos para calentar un poco las cosas…

Genial- pensé. No iba a ser capaz de aguantar ni un minuto más en esa isla.

**Chris:** La diferencia de este desafío es que va a ser _personal y secreto_… y tan sólo involucrara a tres personas, que van a ser elegidas mediante un sorteo. Durará toda esta noche y mañana. Ahora podrá parecerles confuso, tan sólo esperen a mi llamado… dijo mientras reía por lo bajo.

Revoleé los ojos al mismo tiempo de que me paraba y dirigía hacía la cabina de los ex-topos gritones. Vaya desafío, ni siquiera sé si voy a participar. Al llegar me recosté en mi cama, tratando de relajarme un poco, no pasaron varios minutos cuando Chris por el altoparlante comenzó a llamar a tres personas.

**Chris:** _Bridgette, Lindsay y Duncan_. Los necesito ya en el comedor.

Parecía bastante serio, aunque al mismo tiempo relacione todo con el siguiente desafío, _'el desafío secreto'_ ¿En qué circo se había transformado todo esto? Pensé mientras hundía cada vez más mi cabeza en la almohada. No pude echar un ojo ya que la curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Por qué diablos están tardando tanto? Pensé, unos minutos más tarde vi como lentamente iban saliendo Bridgette, Lindsay y Duncan; los tres parecían confundidos e inseguros. Lo que me preocupó bastante. Tanta era mi inquietud que fui directo hacía Duncan para que me cuente lo que había pasado.

**Courtney:** ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dije algo disgustada.

Vi como Duncan me miraba distante, sus ojos tenían una mirada dura.

**Duncan:** No es de tu incumbencia. Exclamó al mismo tiempo que caminaba en la dirección contraria.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Como podía tratarme así.

**Courtney:** ¿Era acerca del desafío, no? Dije mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, lo único que moduló fue un frío monosílabo.

**Duncan:** No.

Me quede tiesa, mirando cómo se dirigía a la cabina de los chicos. Enfurecida me volví hacia el comedor, donde encontré a Bridgette o más bien, a un clon de Gwen. Hice una mueca de disgusto al ver a mi amiga. Estaba cubierta en maquillaje blanco y sombra negra, podía ver desde lejos como resaltaban sus labios color violeta intenso. Como si eso fuera poco vestía con un minúsculo top negro y una mini falda del mismo color. El cabello ya no lo llevaba atado sino suelto y liso. Mire con total incredulidad cuando la vi comiendo carne, algo que ella nunca se permitiría. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y le toqué suavemente el hombro.

**Courtney:** Um, ¿Bridgette? ¿Qué te sucedió? Se podía notar la preocupación en mi voz.  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> ¡Court! Dijo ella mientas sonreía. ¿No te gusta mi cambio de look? Creí que era necesario un cambio.

Continuaba sonriente aunque estaba sentada tiesa en la silla. La volví a mirar de arriba abajo.

**Courtney:** Las personas normales les llaman 'cambio de look' a un corte de cabello… ¿Y qué haces comiendo carne?  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> Pensé que el ser vegetariana me hacía parecer aburrida. Dijo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una risa nerviosa.

Tan sólo la volví a mirar, aún seguía completamente atónita. Me di media vuelta y me fui. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Dije en voz baja, en ese mismo instante choqué con Duncan. Él me miró fijamente.

**Duncan:** Courtney, tenemos que hablar.

Luego se dirigió lentamente al muelle de la vergüenza. Lo seguí, cada célula de mi cuerpo temblaba hacia la frase _'tenemos que hablar'_. Nunca había sido una buena frase, más bien hacía que todo terminara en desastre. Al llegar al muelle, Duncan se frenó súbitamente y comenzó a contemplar el agua. No quería parecer insegura asique hablé con naturalidad.

**Courtney:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decirme que no puede esperar? Mi voz era firme, estaba llena de confianza.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Esto no está funcionando. Su voz era fría como el hielo.  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¿Qué no está funcionando? Ahora mi voz sí que no denotaba confianza alguna.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> _Lo nuestro…_

Sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar suavemente, mi respiración se aceleraba. Aún así traté de mantener la compostura. No dije palabra alguna, sólo lo miraba.

**Duncan:** Me di cuenta en estos días que lo qué estoy sintiendo por ti no es real, sino que un simple juego que hice para fastidiarte.

No lo reconocía, su mirada había cambiado completamente, era tan fría y dura como un gran bloque de hielo. Lentamente me estaba comenzando a quebrar. Sabía que si decía algo, tan sólo una palabra y colapsaría.

**Duncan:** Estoy pensando en regresar con Gwen, ¿Te deje sin palabras, dulzura? Puso una sonrisa arrogante y sarcástica, la cual no le llegaba ni un poco a los ojos.

No paso un segundo más hasta que la primera lágrima cayó.

**Courtney:** Todo estaba marchando bien en estos días… pensé que… yo te importaba… Mi vos era inteligible, temblorosa. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿En realidad piensas que me importas tú y tú estirado trasero? Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente y que te darías cuenta de que tan sólo _jugaba contigo_…

Duncan apretaba fuertemente sus puños, mientras trataba de sonreír sobradoramente. En este momento era un mar de lágrimas. Con la respiración entrecortada intenté contestarle.

**Courtney:** Fui una tonta al pensar que en realidad sentías algo por mi…

Toda la angustia se transformó en ira en un instante, tan sólo pensaba en pegarle, gritarle, hacerlo sentir tan miserable como él me estaba haciendo sentir en ese mismo instante.

**Courtney:** ¿Sabes qué? Nunca, pero nunca en tu patética e inservible vida intentes hablarme, acercarte o si quiera mirarme otra vez. Te odio, como nunca odie a un ser en el mundo, Duncan. Eres tan inmaduro e insensible y no mereces que alguien te ame como yo te amé a ti.

Con esas últimas palabras me di la vuelta y fui zumbando a la cabina. Lo único que escuché fue a Duncan maldiciendo y golpeando a un árbol. Aunque ya no me importaba, ya no me importaba absolutamente nada. Me sequé las lágrimas y seguí caminando, parecía faltar poco para que amaneciera.  
>Antes de entrar a la cabina noté como Lindsay estaba sentada en un tronco con una pequeña linterna alumbrando un libro de historia y geografía, también su atuendo había cambiado por completo llevaba una pollera por las rodillas y una camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, su bandana celeste había desaparecido, en su lugar yacía un prolijo rodete. Más me sorprendí al ver que tenía una calculadora a su lado.<br>Pensé en ir a hablarle, aunque nada de eso me importaba. Estaba vacía por dentro, necesitaba dormir un poco. Otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, respiré hondo. Incapaz de pegar un ojo, vacía así era como me estaba sintiendo.

* * *

><p>Perdón de nuevo por haber tardado tanto!<br>Me encantan sus comentarios, me hacen tener más ganas de seguir la historia  
>Hasta el próximo capítulo!<br>_Drama Queen 283_


	10. Chapter 10

Otro capítulo, estoy tratando de no atrasarme mucho en subirlos! Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtney:<strong> ¡Duncan no te vayas! Lagrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos._

_Duncan se alejaba más y más, hasta que ya no se hizo visible. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, caí al suelo. Todo era obscuridad._

* * *

><p>Me levanté súbitamente de mi cama, mi respiración era agitada y hasta podría arriesgarme a decir que casi me estaba quedando sin aire. Fue una pesadilla pensé mientras me incorporaba lentamente. Aún seguía angustiada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior; más que angustiada estaba destrozada, aunque eso nadie lo debía saber. Intente poner mi mejor cara y salí de la cabina. Parecía ser bastante temprano ya que nadie estaba levantado, salvo Lindsay que la podía ver en la misma posición de la noche anterior sosteniendo un libro. Ni un cabello se le había movido del lugar aunque parecía bastante exhausta. Lindsay leyendo- pensé sarcásticamente.<p>

Poco a poco los ex-campistas comenzaron a levantarse. Hoy no era día de desafío, o al menos eso creía ya que no había señales de Chris ni del Chef por ninguna parte.  
>Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver a Duncan al lado mío yendo rumbo al baño. Su mirada estaba lejos la que me tenía acostumbrada, denotaba cansancio y tristeza. Tan soló lo miré un segundo y me dirigí al comedor tratando de olvidarlo de una vez por todas.<br>Al llegar a mi destino, intenté relajarme sobre la silla mientras por la ventana vi como volvían Heather y Owen, con sus panzas repletas de su recompensa en ese dichoso maratón. Al menos ellos lo están pasando bien- pensé mientras dejé salir un profundo suspiro.

Del otro lado de la mesa comencé a observar como Geoff y Bridgette discutían, un tanto chismosa intenté escucharlos.

**Geoff:** Esta no eres tú, Bridge…  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> Esta es la nueva yo, Geoffi. Mírame a los ojos.

Bridgette seguía con su patética excusa de cambio de look. A mi opinión no le favorecía en nada.

**Geoff:** No estás alegre, actúas como si no te importase nada y ¡Estás comiendo carne!

Bridgette miraba con la cabeza gacha, no sabiendo que responder. Coloqué mi oreja apuntando aún más para su lado. Geoff y Bridgette casi nunca habían tenido problemas.  
>Una mano se posó en mi hombro, lentamente giré para ver quién era. Una mueca de asombro se formó en mi cara. Era Duncan.<p>

**Duncan:** Princesa, ¿Podemos hablar?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sufría de algún problema mental? ¿Tenía un caso de bipolaridad extrema? Con mirada indiferente me paré y fui casi corriendo hacia donde quedaba el bosque. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de Duncan por detrás de mí.

**Duncan:** Vamos, Courtney. Déjame decirte algo.

Mi enojo aumentaba con cada palabra proveniente de su boca.

**Courtney:** Creo que ayer te deje bastante claro que no quería que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más en tu vida.

Comencé a acelerar mis pasos, aunque mi velocidad no alcanzó ya que Duncan comenzó a correr y me agarró. Trate de forcejear, aunque fue completamente en vano. Lentamente me tranquilicé. Lagrimas de impotencia se formaban en mis ojos.

**Courtney:** ¿Ahora qué quieres, Duncan? Mi voz era bastante inestable. Estoy tratando de por fin, de una vez por todas olvidarme de ti pero no puedo, ya que vienes una y otra vez a molestarme.

Duncan me soltó de sus brazos, y me miró fijamente.

**Duncan:** Tienes razón, sólo estoy aquí para molestarte. Nada más. Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Lo miré atónita.

**Duncan:** No me interesas y nunca lo hiciste. Dijo guiñándome nuevamente el ojo, pero esta vez lo hizo dos veces.

¿Qué tenía? ¿Un maldito tic en el ojo? Pensé completamente disgustada, comencé a darme media vuelta para irme cuando susurró.

**Duncan:** _Desafío… Chris._

Me paralicé ¿Desafío de Chris? El altoparlante comenzó a sonar. Era Chris.  
>El desafío secreto concluyó, campistas. Lindsay fue la única que pudo sostener su papel durante más tiempo, superando a la patética performance de Bridgette y al corazón blandito de Duncan. Ganando sus dos pasajes de primera clase para la vuelta del reencuentro.<p>

Todo volvió a tener sentido, era parte de ese misterioso desafío secreto. Volví a mirar a Duncan.

**Courtney:** ¿Qué está pasando?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Déjame explicarte…

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback) Punto de vista de Duncan.<em>

_Genial. Un desafío 'secreto' que interesante… pensé mientras caminaba hacia la cabina para echar un ojo. No llegué a hacer dos pasos cuando el altoparlante sonó._

_**Chris:** Bridgette, Lindsay y Duncan. Los necesito ya en el comedor._

_Qué suerte la mía pensé, mientras me dirigía de mala gana al comedor. Allí ya estaban Bridgette y Lindsay. Chris sonreía del otro lado de las mesas._

_**Chris:** Ustedes fueron los campistas seleccionados para hacer el asombroso, revoltoso, ingenioso…_  
><em><strong>Duncan:<strong> ¿Puedes dejar de decir todas las palabras que existen con –oso? Dije frunciendo el seño._

_Chris haciéndose el que no escuchó continuó hablando._

_**Chris:** …misterioso desafío secreto. La recompensa serán dos boletos de avión de primera clase para la vuelta del reencuentro. Pueden llevar a quien quieran. ¿Preguntas?_  
><em><strong>Lindsay:<strong> ¿Eso incluye a Tyson? ¿Dan faciales en la primera clase?_  
><em><strong>Chris:<strong> Genial, no hay preguntas. Prosigamos… El desafío secreto consiste en hacer algo que no quieran hacer, o algo completamente opuesto a ustedes._

_Esto ya me estaba poniendo bastante impaciente. Quería golpear a Chris en la cara._

_**Chris:** Bridgette, vas a convertirte en lo opuesto a lo que eres, y le dirás a todo quién que pregunte qué es tan sólo un cambio de look. Esto también consiste en comer carne._

_La mirada de Bridgette era de pánico. Pobre chica, pensé._

_**Chris:** Lindsay, el Chef al salir del comedor te dará libros, una calculadora y una muda de ropa nerd. Tendrás que hacer como si te interesase, además de leer el libro por completo.  
>Y ahora mi parte favorita… ¡Duncan! Chris sonrió maliciosamente. Al salir de aquí tendrás que romper con Courtney, pero como si en realidad quisieras. Usa las palabras más duras que tengas.<em>

_Comencé a toser, ahogándome con mi propia saliva. No podía hacerle eso a Courtney luego de todo lo que ya le había hecho._

_**Chris:** El que aguante más con su papel, ganará el desafío. El Chef y yo los vigilaremos por las cámaras de la isla. Un mínimo error y quedarán descalificados. Pueden irse._

_Salí rápidamente de la cabina, quizás si no veía a Courtney podría retrasar un poco más las cosas. Eso fue en vano ya que me la choqué apenas salí. Parecía bastante intrigada._

_**Courtney:** ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dijo algo disgustada._

_La miré fríamente, distante. Todo sea por los boletos, pensé._

_**Duncan:** No es de tu incumbencia. Exclamé al mismo tiempo que caminaba en la dirección contraria. Aunque Courtney no dudó en seguirme.  
><em>_**Courtney:** ¿Era acerca del desafío, no?_

_Quizás pueda retrasar un poco lo de esa 'falsa ruptura'. Sin mirar hacia atrás, sólo dije un monosílabo._

_**Duncan:** No._

_(Fin del flashback)_

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan:<strong> Bueno, princesa. Parece que no pude ganarme esos dos boletos de primera clase para la vuelta en el avión. Chris me las va a pagar por decirme 'blandito'.

Respiré hondo. Era todo una farsa. Todo tenía sentido, Bridgette con su supuesto cambio de look y Lindsay interesándose por el estudio. Fue todo por el desafío, pensé.  
>Miré a Duncan que aún me miraba angustiado.<p>

**Duncan:** Nunca quise decirte lo que te dije anoche, era todo por los boletos… para los dos… Dijo pausadamente.

Yo seguía en shock.

**Courtney:** Prácticamente me destruiste con tus palabras, Duncan. Dije mientras lo miraba, como si fuese un extraño.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Deja de mirarme así, sabes que nunca te podría decir eso…

Lo miré aún más incrédula.

**Courtney:** Cuando dijiste de volver con _Gwen_… todos los malos recuerdos volvieron. Todo lo que dijiste... esas palabras... Nunca me fuiste a buscar.  
>Duncan: Perdoname, princesa. Pero ir a buscarte significaba perder el desafío, perder los boletos. Sabía que me ibas a perdonar cuando supieses que todo era una farsa.<p>

Traté de tranquilizarme y comencé a pensar claro nuevamente. Todo es mentira, Courtney comencé a pensar, Duncan te quiere. Está todo bien. Mi mirada se puso en blanco.

**Duncan:** ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan insegura?

Su mano se posó lentamente en mi mejilla.

**Courtney:** Desde la temporada pasada. No puedo creer que aún puedas aguantarme, siendo tan _'complicada, estirada y mandona'_ como todos dicen.

Todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

**Duncan:** Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Lo que me atrae de nosotros, somos complicados. Sin esas discusiones y peleas no seriamos nosotros.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi cara.

**Courtney:** ¿Esto no será parte de algún desafío secreto? ¿Desde cuándo eres _tan_ dulce? Dije dejando escapar una risa casi silenciosa.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> No te acostumbres, muñeca. La situación lo requiere. Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

Me incliné hacia él y lo besé. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nuestros labios se separaron uno del otro. Mientras lo abrazaba mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba en las nubes.  
>Quizás este reencuentro no era tan malo como pensaba. Me incliné nuevamente hacía Duncan. Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle algo.<p>

**Courtney:** ¿Prometes no dejarme? Dije al mismo tiempo que daba suaves y pequeños besos en su cuello.  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Nunca, princesa.

Tomó mi rostro delicadamente y me besó. Nos quedamos en esa parte del bosque hasta que prácticamente se hizo de noche.

* * *

><p>Amo sus reviews!<br>Para los que leen y todavía no comentaron, me encantaría saber lo que piensan! Asi que, comenten! jaja  
>Hasta el proximo capítulo...<br>_Drama Queen 283._


End file.
